What? Edward Cullen transfered to OUR school!
by twilightedheart
Summary: What if the Cullens really existed. What if Bella didn't? And what if he decided to transfer to your high school? What would happen? Romance, Humor, and a whole lot of other wacky things in between!
1. New transfers

When I woke up today, I knew it was going to be a bad day. As soon as I looked at my alarm clock I knew I was right.

I rushed out of bed, putting on random clothes and brushing my teeth furiously. Luckily my hair wasn't that bad, otherwise it would've took me a lot longer.

Naturally I was late to the bus, so I had to run the whole way to school. Then when I arrived I realized that I forgot my IRLA paper and I had to run back to get it. When I got there I was running very late and quickly unpacked my things as I ran over last minute things I needed for my Government and Politics test. The whole time I couldn't stop yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"Did you hear?" I snapped my head toward the voice and rubbed my eyes. I didn't sleep until twelve yesterday due to the extreme cram session I had to do. It wasn't until I blinked at least five times before I saw who it was.

It was only Aaron, my way too enthusiastic "friend". His glasses were taped from being punched in the face by Logan, the local school bully. I saw the excitement in his eyes whenever he talked to me, and even though I said very clearly I was no interested in having a boyfriend, he doesn't give up.

"No Aaron, what did you hear?" I closed my eyes again. They were burning. I looked at the time and yelped. Mrs. Kellie is going to kill me!

"There's a bunch of transfers today! I hear they came all the way from Washington!" He looked so excited. I smiled weakly in response.

"Well, bye Ella." He said and took off toward his first class. I looked at him with envy. His class was right there, while mine was all the way on the other side of the building.

I scrambled my stuff all together and ran off in the direction of Trig., hoping that somehow Mrs. Kellie wasn't there yet.

**----&----**

Well, I was late to Trig., ruining my perfect attendance record. Mrs. Kellie looked at me disapprovingly as she wrote a giant T for Tardy next to my name. I walked to my seat with my head hanging down, this was a terrible day.

"Did you hear? Did you hear?" Whispers were being exchanged as I walked to my seat. I sighed. I didn't know what all the commotion was; there were always transfers to Heritage High School. Never before did all of these people talk about a transfer that much.

I slowly slid into my seat next to Ashley. She turned and.

"Hi Ella" Immediately her smile was replaced by her game face.

"Did you hear?" She whispered immediately to me. I sighed again. What was with everyone!

"There are supposed to be some new transfers to our school today! Two girls and three boys! I hear the boys are supposed to be really really hot!" She whispered to me again; she was practically jumping out of her seat with excitement.

I tried to smile, but the smile came out kind of like a grimace.

"That's great Ashley." She didn't notice my disinterest. She was too busy bouncing in her seat. She always did get excited over "boys" and "gossip" and "shopping", stuff that seemed very dull to me.

Mrs. Kellie began the math lecture on sines and cosines. It was dull, boring, and most of all, easy. My parents already taught me this stuff _ages_ ago.

My mind wandered over to my Eclipse book which I was re-reading for the billionth time. My thoughts swirled around Edward Cullen and how much I wanted to trample Jacob Black and how I wanted to scream some sense into Bella's ear. I mean, come on. Why love someone else when you have perfection?

"Uh… Ella?" I quickly snapped out of my reverie. We were the last people in the classroom. Crap. I daydreamed for the whole period!

I quickly shoved my books into my hands and ran out the door with Ashley. I rushed toward my next class which was IRLA with Mrs. Dietch. Luckily I made it just in time and sat next to Kim. Again she was chatting about the new transfers and how they weren't here yet. I nodded and said "Mmm" and "Ahh" at the right moments, but my mind was still on my Eclipse book. I was a complete Twilight fanatic. So were most of my friends. We all had different opinions about the series but there was one thing we agreed on; Edward Cullen is the most amazing person ever. If only Edward Cullen would transfer to our school and make things a bit more interesting. That would be totally and utterly awesome.

**----&----**

Third and forth periods passed like a blur, and still no sign of these new transfer. The rumors flying around are really ridiculous. I mean, I heard Alex Presscott say that they have elephants as pets and Suki Midley say that they ate nothing but worms. I was sad to say that some people were actually stupid enough to believe that.

Then came my most dreaded period of all, fifth period, a.k.a. Gym. No… it wasn't gym. Gym was simply the name of the place; it is really called "the high and glorious physical education or rather known as P.E." I really sucked at Physical Education; in fact, the only thing I was good at was running laps. At least you don't need to hit a ball. One little accident told me that a career as a tennis player was definitely out.

Gym was the only place where I was complete alone. My friends were all in other classes while I had to face Mr. Grosso by myself. Mr. Grosso the evil P.E. teacher who yells, shouts, and spits. He was more like a military leader than a teacher. I wondered why he didn't stick with an army general instead of a P.E. gym teacher. I'm sure you got to yell even more when you were in the army.

"Okay!" Mr. Grosso belted at us. "Give me 20! Hut hut!"

Oh no. If there was one thing I couldn't do, then it was push-ups.

I got to the floor and flopped hopelessly like a fish as I tried to do twenty push-ups in ten seconds. I heard someone laugh quietly behind me.

I felt my face flush up as I slowly turned to this person. I was already having a bad day, and now some person has to go laugh at me? My eyes were narrowed as I began to give this guy a piece of my mind. Then when I saw who it was my words got caught in my mouth. My eyes widened as I stared at his bronze untidy hair and his topaz colored eyes.

_Oh my God… It's Edward Cullen!_


	2. You're NOT Edward Cullen?

**Okay, Edward is more social in this story. he's not as uptight. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I would really appreciate it if everone reviewed some more!**

* * *

_Edward Cullen? What? How?_ I stared at him stupidly, trying to take it all in. 

_Wait, I'm hallucinating, right? I must be so tired that my subconscious mind conjured up a perfect Edward Cullen right in front of me._ I rubbed my eyes and blinked again.

He was still there, although the smirk was off his face now. Instead his green eyes were filled with suspicion and a tiny hint of panic… Wait, _green_ eyes? Weren't they yellow a few seconds ago?

I stared at his face, trying to figure out how Edward Cullen happened to be standing right in front of me, and how his eyes happened to change color so fast.

His face grew even more worried as he seemed to be focusing on something. He's sparkling emerald eyes bore a hole through my face.

_What is he doing?_ I wondered. He was still staring at me with that same expression of panic. Then it hit me.

_Oh crap! He could read minds! _I blushed red as I realized that he was reading my every stupid thought. I thought I saw his mouth twitch slightly into a smile, but when I blinked it was gone.

I quickly composed my figure and stood up.

"Hi, you must be one of the new transfers. I'm Ella Rice." I stuck my hand out awkwardly to shake his hands. Do vampires shake hands?

His face relaxed a bit and a faint smile played on his lips. He cautiously stuck out his hand to shake mine. His grasp was a bit firm and his skin felt extremely cold. I couldn't believe it… I was shaking hands with Edward Cullen!

"Hello Ella Rice, my name is-"

I didn't hear what he said his name was, but I expected him to say, "My name is Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Edward Cullen." My heart was going into palpitations. This is _Edward Cullen_! He is real and he is shaking my hand!

He looked at me strangely.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, nervous at his expression. Did he think I was some stalker?

"No, it's just I said that my name was Edgar Cuyler, not Edward Cullen." He had an amused smile playing on his flawless lips.

I stared at him stupidly, trying to grasp what he just said.

"Your name is Edgar Cuyler?" I whispered. I was wrong? This wasn't Edward Cullen in front of me but some other person? I studied him closely. He looked exactly like how I imagined Edward Cullen to be except for those green eyes, but weren't they yellow when I first saw him?

He nodded slowly as if I was mental. He was labeling me already. It was so clear on his face. It was like a caption for a T.V. show-_ Incompetent _Human. I felt that same flush of anger. Edward Cullen or not, this guy was a jerk.

"Well, it's nice to meet you _Edgar Cuyler_. I suggest you go to the main office to register." I said in a flat voice with a twinge of anger. The smirk on his face grew more pronounced.

"I already went there Ella." He said. "What should I do now?" he feigned innocence like a helpless child.

I gritted my teeth as his smile grew so large it looked unnatural anyone can look like their smiling when all of their teeth were showing. He was mocking me!

"Then go to the gym teacher and tell him that you're new!" My voice was getting dangerous.

He saluted me in a military gesture and ran off; his ran was too graceful to be human. I thought I saw him shake with silent laughter.

I was still fuming when Mr. Grosso cleared his throat to speak in a normal voice.

"Everyone, this is Edgar Cuyler. He just transferred here Washington. He will be one of our new students today. Please give him a warm welcome to our school!"

"Welcome Edgar Cuyler…" The words faded as each of the students slowly turned away from the new student. It was obvious all of them were uninterested. Only the girls in the group paid close attention.

"Good morning everyone." His voice was silky and irresistible. I was sure the other girls in the room were about to faint from the excitement. Their eyes were full of lust as they stared transfixed at Edward- I mean Ed_gar_.

Mr. Grosso turned to Edgar. "Now Edgar, I will be your Physical Education teacher, Mr. Grosso. Please take the spot next to Miss. Rice."

I groaned. Great, the jerk is going to sit next to me? I saw that same flash of amusement cross his face as he lithely talked over to the empty space next to me.

"Hello again Ella Rice." He whispered out of the corner of his mouth to me. I stifled as he brushed my shoulder slightly as he passed me.

"Hello…Ed_gar_." I said rather stiffly. I was still stunned at the amount of electricity passed through me at the slightest touch of his body.

He smiled at me, the evidence of a smirk still on his face. I felt myself melting at his smile. I struggled against the feeling; _this guy is a total jerk!_ I reminded myself, but it was no use. I was a puddle of Ella now.

Mr. Grosso cleared his throat and started to yell at us again.

"Okay! Now we are going to run miles today! Your time for the one mile will be recorded for the presidential challenge, so do your best! This isn't girl scout camp!"

I cringed at volume. A whole year of this and I would need a hearing aid. I peeked at Ed_gar_ out of the corner of my eye to see that he was staring at me with that same smile. I quickly turned away; my face feeling hot all of the sudden.

We walked out of the gym. The contrast between the humid sweaty air and the cool windy current was so noticeable. I breathed in deeply and smiled. We were going to run, which was what I did best.

"You look happy, were you thinking of a good memory?"

I jumped and snapped out of my little reverie. I quickly turned my head and ran right into Edgar.

The impact was hard, like walking into a wall. I immediately felt my head throb with pain.

I staggered backward and fell on the grass clutching my arms.

"Ow…" I gasped. I knew that vampires were hard, but I never thought they would be _that_ hard!

Edgar was laughing; the laugh was enchanting. It was delicate and musical, like wind chimes. It made my heart beat erratically.

It was exactly the laugh I pictured Edward Cullen to have.

He stopped laughing and held out a hand to help me up, but I was still immersed in the sound.

"Well, aren't you going to get up? We're supposed to be running."

I blinked and looked at his outstretched hand. Suddenly everything clicked and I remembered that we were in Physical Education and we were running.

I gripped his hand and lifted myself off the ground while using my other hand to dust myself off. I grimaced. Great, now I was caked with dirt and grass stains in front of Edward- I mean Ed_gar_ Culyer.

" Miss. Rice, may I remind you that we are _running_, not standing around!" Mr. Grosso bellowed at me. I flushed and turned to run. I was already behind.

I immediately settled into my rhythm; my breathing was even and smooth. The endless green swirled around me as I ran around and around the football field.

The air was cold and the wind bit into my senses making me cool. I smiled. It felt wonderful to run. The rush, the exhilaration!

I looked around and realized that I was in the front even though I started so late. Then I realized that Edgar was next to me. The sun glinted off his skin making him even more noticeable, but…

He didn't sparkle; he didn't glitter like vampires were supposed to.

"Why aren't you glittering?" The words slipped out of my mind before I could stop them. My embarrassment was evident on my face.

He looked back at me a bit startled at my question.

"Am I supposed to?" He grinned a crooked grin, the first genuine grin all day. My heart melted at the sight.

Great, first I hate him and now it seems like I like him. How confusing is this? And I wasn't even sure if he was Edward Cullen!

The line was near. Only a few more feet and…

My feet picked up speed as I sprinted toward the white line that ended the whole run. In a flash I crossed it. Slowly I stopped to a walk as I huffed and puffed.

"Yes… you are actually." I murmured too low for a human to hear, but loud enough for a vampire to hear.

Edgar was silent. I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to blow his cover or because he couldn't hear me. Man! Sometimes I wish I would read minds!

"Good work everyone! Now, I expect you to run like this every time, OKAY?! If ya want an A, ya gotta earn it!"

"Yes, Mr. Grosso…" We mumbled like humble little kids.

"Right! Well, everyone go and change!"

We dispersed to our separate locker rooms. I was still thinking about this mysterious Edgar Cuyler and the similarities between him and Edward Cullen.

"Excuse me, Miss. Rice?"

I slowly turned toward Edgar's voice, this time I was careful s I wouldn't run right into him again.

"Yes, Edgar?" I said, breathless. This could be Edward Cullen talking to me here!

"I'm not who you think I am."

My expression froze.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged.

"You seem to think I'm someone else, well, I'm not."

"Oh course you aren't." I couldn't help it, some sarcasm leaked into my voice.

"Just saying." He flashed another bright smile; however this one didn't have much effect on me than the other one. I was thinking about what he said.

Then we walked our separate ways.


	3. How Embarrassing!

Government and Politics passed very slowly. I didn't know if it was the excitement of just meeting a potential Edward Cullen or if it was because I was taking a major test. My mind strayed off of the test questions as I thought of his smile, his hair, his musical laugh, only for me to quickly snap my head back to the test.

_Concentrate Ella._ I scolded myself. _Get all daydreamy during lunch when you tell your friends about him._ But that didn't work for long.

When the bell rang I was so excited I practically ran out of the classroom. I just barely finished my test. I couldn't wait to tell everyone that I met Edward Cullen!

Part of me was questionable about whether or not he was actually Edward Cullen, but I shoved that part under a mountain of certainty. Of course he was Edward Cullen! I've never been wrong about these things before!

I turned the corner and looked at the rows of lockers. Mentally I counted the locker numbers.

_Ninety-seven…Ninety-eight…Ninety-nine…one hundred._ I could barely concentrate on my locker combo. I had to do it three times before it finally popped open. Then I slid my fingers under the small button and pulled.

Damn… The stupid locker was jammed again.

I pulled again, nothing. The dumb locker stayed shut. I felt my temper rise.

"Come on you dumb stupid locker." I muttered while pulling it furiously. I was only partly aware that I was talking to an inanimate object. I heard a familiar musical laugh next to me.

I froze, my face was red. I slowly turned to face him.

He was still chuckling, his perfect face only inches away from mine as he did his combo and opened his locker.

"Need help?" He smirked as he opened my locker with ease. I stared at him open mouthed.

"You're locker is here?" As soon as the question popped out of my mouth I regretted it. Of course his locker is here! Why else would he be here? What a stupid question!

He simply nodded. I was surprised that he didn't comment on my obvious stupidity yet.

Then I realized that my whiteboard had the message "I heart Edward Cullen" in big block letters. I blushed a deep tomato red as his eyes quickly read the words.

I slowly turned to him again. The smirk was off his face. Instead a thoughtful look settled his flawless face.

I was still completely red as I quickly shoved my books into my locker. My thoughts were racing as the embarrassment was evident on my face.

_Way to look like a stalker._ I took out my money.

My thoughts were still scrambled as I fumbled with my lock, and then what happened next made me want to crawl up in a hole and die.

The metal device landed on my big toe with a soft thud. Unfortunately I had wore filp flops today. The pain that coursed through my poor toe was so intense that I dropped all of my money.

"Ow!!!!!!" I squealed as I held my toe. "Dammit! Ouch!!!"

Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that I was making a complete fool in front of Edward Cullen, but that small part was quickly shoved aside by the pain.

"Ella? Are you okay?" I squeezed my eyes shut. It was another voice, but it was also very familiar.

I heard a velvet voice behind me. "She'll be alright. I'll take her to the nurse." Before I knew it Edward Cullen was taking my arm and hoisting me up.

My mind was still racing, but a new thought entered my mind.

_Edward Cullen is touching me!_ The thought was so juvenile that I started to blush again.

I heard a quiet musical chuckle. I blushed even more. _Damn… I forgot he could read minds._

I realized what a complete spaz I must look to him. It suddenly hit me that he was taking me to the nurse because I dropped a lock on my toe.

"No, no!" I gasped. "It's okay; you don't need to take me to the nurse!" I jumped out of his hands and stumbled onto my open locker.

I finally opened my eyes and saw Aaron and him staring at me with concern.

"Really, it's okay." I smiled and made a show of walking in a straight line. My toe only hurt a little.

'See? I'm fine. Sorry about that." Then I turned my back and quickly picked up all of my money.

When I turned around I realized that Edward left, leaving me and Aaron behind. I breathed in a sigh of relief. At least now I won't be making a complete fool of myself in front of him.

"Well," I smiled a weak smile. "Shall we?" Aaron nodded eagerly, a bit too eagerly if you ask me.

And we walked to lunch.


	4. Meet the Cuylers!

I was late to lunch so I luckily avoided the lunch room traffic jam. The lines were short enough for me to quickly buy a pizza and bottled water.

I happened to be a huge Edward Cullen fan, so were all my friends. Everyday at lunch we would have our daily "Edward Cullen and Jacob Black" rant. I smiled in anticipation. Lena would always give us something to laugh about with her crazy "I must kill Jacob Black" rant while Kate would shock us into silence when she tried to convince us that Jacob was better. Star would talk about crazy stalker plans if we ever saw a potential Edward Cullen while Ginger and Kim would contribute. I arrived just in time at my regular lunch table for the scheduled "Edward Cullen" part of the "Edward Cullen and Jacob Black" rant.

"Edward Cullen!" Lena just blurted out.

"I know!" Star chimed in. "Edward Cullen is so awesome!"

"Much better than the evil Jacob Black…" Kim grumbled.

"Must trampled Jacob Black with pitchforks and stab him!!! MUA HA HA!" Lena ranted.

I sat between Star and Kate. I waited patiently for a chance to talk while Lena kept ranting about her severe hatred about Jacob Black. I didn't blame her when her rant lasted five minutes; Jacob Black was evil.

"Come on guys! Why do you hate Jacob so much?" Kate jumped in as soon as Lena stopped ranting.

We all stopped to stare at her.

"How can you possibly like Jacob more than Edward?" Ginger said in mock anger.

Kate sighed dramatically.

"Well, at least I don't fawn over Edward Cullen like so crazy obsessed fan girls! I bet I Edward Cullen came to this school you'll be all over him like 'Oh look at me! I'm your biggest fan!'"

We all laughed. Kate was funny, but we still didn't get how she could possibly like Jacob Black.

I took the moment to jump into the conversation.

"Guys, I have big news." I began in a whisper for added suspense.

Kim snorted. "What? You got Aaron Brumer off your back?" Everyone laughed again.

I laughed. Kim always teased me about my little "stalker".

"No, did you see the new transfers?"

"You mean the Cuylers?" Star pointed to the table behind us. I turned 180 degrees before I caught a glimpse of that beautiful untidy bronze hair. My heart started to beat erratically. Then I turned back.

"Yeah, well no. Not exactly. They're not really the Cuylers. They are actually the Cullens!" I couldn't contain my excitement.

"That's Edward Cullen over there!" I finished.

I expected them to suddenly gasp aloud and point excitedly in his direction, but instead I was greeted by silence.

I waited with the smile frozen pleasantly on my face. The silence was awkward and long, then at last Ginger broke the ice.

"Well, that person does look like Edward Cullen…" She said hesitantly.

Lena just gaped at me.

Star interrupted. "Yeah! He's so hot! Almost like the real thing!"

Kim squinted at his face. "Nah… Edward Cullen would be a lot hotter."

Kate just burst out laughing. "Yeah right Ella! If the Cullens were real and Edward Cullen was right there then I would give up the internet for a whole month!"

They all said different things, but no one seemed to agree with me. No one believed me when I said that those were really the Cullens, and Edward Cullen was only a few feet away!

"I'm serious!" They stared at me with incredulous expressions on their faces.

I breathed a frustrated sigh and turned around while pointing to each of the Cullens.

"See, the bronze haired one is Edward. The one with the spiky black hair is Alice. The blond with the pink shirt is Rosalie. The huge one is Emmett, and the blond male is Jasper!"

I turned around reading their expressions carefully. They all stared at me questionably.

"Um… I hate to break it to you Ella, but they don't have golden eyes." Lena finally pointed out. The others nodded in agreement.

"They're probably just Cullen wannabes, Ella. Those do exist." Ginger piped up.

"Yeah, I mean there's no way the Cullens are actually real." Kim snickered.

I turned back to the Cullens.

She was right… Edward had green eyes, Rosalie had blue eyes, and the rest had brown eyes. I studied their faces closely. That was strange…

Then I thought of my first meeting with Edward. He had golden eyes for a second, and when I blinked he had green. Maybe they got colored contacts?

Then I noticed that all of them were staring at our table with interest. Alice happened to be looking at me with an amused smile on her face. My face grew hot as I turned away.

I still think that they were the Cullens, but I had to admit, that was very odd. They looked exactly like how the Cullens would look, yet they had different colored eyes.

"You're right." I said, trying to make my voice sound convincing. "Sorry about that. I just got carried away."

Lena smiled. "It's okay; we all get carried away when it comes to Edward Cullen."

Star got a mischievous look on her face.

"You know, this Edward Cullen look-a-like just might be the closest Edward Cullen we'll ever find."

"So what are you saying?" I asked. I had a feeling this had to do with her stalker plans.

Star grinned wider. My suspicions were confirmed.

"I say we get to know him a bit…"

Kate interrupted. "So basically you're going to stalk him because he looks like Edward Cullen on his first day here?"

Star nodded.

Kate shrugged. "Sounds fine to me. I'm going to stalk this person that Karina told me about, so whatever." She resumed eating her French fries.

Lena laughed. "Oh yeah, wait, you didn't start yet? I thought you started last Saturday in Chinese school."

Kate shook her head. "I couldn't find her. But I'll start today!"

I laughed. Kate always surprised me. Just then she surprised me with another idea.

"Hey, want to go meet this supposed stalked-to-be?" She said to us.

My mind thought _No, no, no, no WAY! Not after what happened!_ But my disobeyed. It got up and moved with Kate while Lena, Star, Ginger, and Kim followed us.

It must've looked strange to the Cullens; a whole table is getting up and moving toward them. I saw Edward smile an amused smile when he looked at Star. I knew that he knew that Star was going to stalk him, if he was Edward Cullen, which I pretty sure he was.

"Hello new transfers!" Kate smiled. It really amazed me how easily Kate could talk to complete strangers.

They just stared blankly at us. I saw annoyed scowls on Jasper and Rosalie's faces while the rest had amused looks.

Lena stepped up. "I'm Lena." She introduced herself like a showgirl and posed. I snickered.

"This is Star, Ginger, Kate, Kim, and Ella!" We all posed when she announced one of our names. When she got to me I stumbled with my pose and tripped.

My face was completely red when I slowly returned to a standing position. I saw Edward shake with silent laughter as he exchanged a brief glance with Alice. No doubt they were having a silent conversation about how clumsy I was.

"Hello, Lena, Star, Ginger, Kate, Kim, and Ella." Edward replied. His voice was so perfect. I think I saw her sway slightly to it.

"I'm Edgar, and this is Claire, Aurora, Ethan, and Jack. We are the Cuyler family" He gestured to each one as they smiled in response. It wasn't as flashy as our introduction, but it held the same effect for me.

So, they changed all of their names instead of just Edward. I gazed into his startling green eyes.

_I know who you are, Edward Cullen. _I thought out to him as loud as I could. I thought I saw a flicker of bemusement behind his eyes, but then it was gone.

Ginger broke the silence.

"So, are you guys adopted or something?"

Alice piped up. "Yeah. We were adopted when we were all very young." Ginger nodded in interest.

Looks like Cullens, act like Cullens, even adopted like the Cullens. Didn't my friends see a pattern here?

Kate continued after Alice finished.

"You know, you look an awful like a bunch of characters in a book." She surveyed each of their pale faces. I thought I saw all of them momentarily freeze.

"Ella here was convinced of it, but of course we're not as crazy as her." She winked at me. I gaped at her in astonishment as I felt my cheeks flush into a red glow. I thought I saw Jasper squirm.

Kim tilted her head to the side slightly as she asked, "So, how's your first day at Heritage High School? Is it driving you mad yet?"

Emmett laughed a booming laugh.

"It's okay."

Star and Kim tittered a little nervously when they saw his bulk. I didn't blame them.

Rosalie smirked at us and said in an insolent tone, "Did you need anything else?"

I saw Star and Lena frown at the tone of her voice.

Ginger answered back with the same level of venom. "No, we just wanted to get to know you. Well, bye!"

We walked away. I was pretty sure I felt Edward's eyes on my back.

As soon as we sat down Lena said sarcastically, "Well, Aurora sure is nice."

Kate snickered. "Did you see her face when Ginger replied back to her? It looked so surprised and angry that I almost burst out laughing!"

Star laughed. "That Edgar guy sure is nice… and hot. Yep, definitely stalkee material. Looks like Edward Cullen, and acts like him too. He's perfect!"

She scanned us. "Anyone else in?"

Kate sighed. "Leave me out of this. I don't think I want to scare him away that fast."

Ginger and Kim piped up. "Sure, I'm in."

Lena shifted uncomfortably. "Uh… No thanks. I mean, he's a lot like Edward Cullen and all, but even if he _was_ Edward Cullen I wouldn't want to stalk him. It's kinda creepy."

Star teased. "Aw… I was sure that you of all people would want to find out any guy who is even remotely like Edward Cullen."

Lena laughed. "True, but not in that way. I mean, if a guy started to stalk me I would probably go berserk!"

"What about you, Ella? Are you in?"

I froze. I was afraid of this moment.

"Uh…um…uh…" I stammered, unable to make a decision.

Well, I really did want to find out everything I could about _Edgar_, so I could prove to everything that he was actually Edward Cullen, but…

On the other hand, if he was a vampire then he would totally catch me and I would be humiliated for the rest of my life.

Just then the bell rang.

Star was getting impatient. "Just say yes or no, Ella."

"Yes." I blurted out. I immediately regretted it.

"Come on everyone! We're going to be late!" Kim said as we all hurried out of the cafeteria.

I sighed. Oh well, I could always tell Star that I back out.

That is, if I back out.


End file.
